Please, not my baby
by csinyilovedannymesser
Summary: Lucy goes out on her first date when something happens to her that will change her and her family's lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**Please, not my baby**

_"Hey mom!" screamed an overly excited 16 year old Lucy Messer as she ran in through the apartment door on that Friday afternoon after school._

"_Whoa Ms. Messer slow your rolls." Replied Lindsay Messer as she tried to hold back her laughter._

"_I'm just so excited ma."_

"_How bout you tell me what happened at school?"_

"_Ok, well this boy at school named Josh Blake asked me out today."_

"_How exciting, so dish girly."_

"_Well, he is in my homeroom and a couple other classes. I never even thought that he would even notice me. But, today after math he came and asked if I would like to go to this party at his friend's house and I said yes."_

"_A party?" said Lindsay with a look of nervousness spread across her face._

"_Mom I already asked, Jake (his friend) parents are gonna be there and there is no alcohol allowed plus I'm a Messer I have a good head on my shoulders. I mean come on both my parents are NYPD. So as you can see there is really nothing to worry bout mom."_

"_Luce, I trust you but you do know what we have to do before we can move ahead."_

"_Oh no come on mom please!'  
"Yes we have to ask your dad."_

"_Great looks like I won't be going tonight."_

"_Sweetie he might say yes, especially if your mother puts in a good word. "Smiled Lindsay._

"_Thanks mom!" just then Danny Messer came walking through the apartment door._

"_It's now or never…."thought a very nervous Lucy as she went over to her dad._

_**A/N: So now what do you think is going to happen? What will Danny say? Please R&R and I promise to update as soon as I can thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_As Danny walked into the apartment after a long day of work, he looked to see very strange expressions on his wife and daughter. "Whoa what did I miss here?"_

"_Um Danny sweetie, Lucy needs to talk to you."_

"_Really, well alright Lucy Luce spill."_

"_Oh and Danny, honey, please promise that you'll keep an open mind."_

"_I have a feeling I won't like where this conversation is going. Alright Lucy let's get this over with."_

With that Lucy walked over to sit next to her dad to start the dreaded conversation.

"_Daddy, first let me start off by telling you that I love you and you're the best daddy ever."_

"_Lucy Messer, are you trying to butter me up."_

"_Of course not daddy, but is it working?" replied Lucy as she looked up into her father's eyes._

"_Doesn't it always little girl. How bout you just tell me what is on your mine little girl."_

"_Ok so, today I got asked out by this boy named Josh Blake asked me to go to his friend's party tonight, you know as his date. _

"_Uh huh" was Danny's only reply_

"_Well Daddy I already talked to mom so I just hope that you say yes. I mean as I was telling mom I'm a Messer I have a good head on my shoulders. You two raised me right I mean come on you both are part of the NYPD after all. You can trust me."_

Danny then glanced over at his wife who just shook her head. Danny knew what he had to do.

"_Alright baby girl you can go. There are only a couple ground rules."_

"_K, daddy shoot."_

"_You must take you cell and your curfew is at 11:30. Oh and we __**MUST! **__Meet this boy before anything._

_**A/N: Ok so the next chapter the family meets Josh. How will everyone like him? What could possibly go wrong right? Please R&R and I promise to update soon thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Messer rushed around the Messer home like a mad women. Her date would be here any minute and she couldn't

"_MOM!" screamed Lucy from the bathroom._

"_Whoa Luce what's wrong?"_

"_I need your help. My hair is well it's not working with me."_

"_Ok sweetie pie, I'm coming just stop screaming."_ Lindsay Messer than ran to the bathroom to help her daughter finish getting ready for her date. As he saw his girls freaking out over this he couldn't help but let out a little giggle. He couldn't understand how girls could get so worked up over a date.

As Danny was deep in thought……………all of a sudden a knock on the door brought him of his day dream.

"_This is it." Danny thought_

"_This is it" Lucy thought to herself as her mom helped her with the finishing touches._

As nervous as he was, Danny knew that he had to open the door. I mean he just couldn't keep that boy waiting. Or could he? Maybe if no one came to the door to answer it, the boy would just leave. _"No I can't do that to my little girl."_ Thought Danny. So with that Danny walked over to the door and opened it. And there stood a young man who looked about as nervous as Danny felt.

"_he he hello Mr. Messer."_

"_Hello young man, you much be Josh. I'm Lucy's dad but you probably already figured that out. Anyways it's nice to meet you."_

"_Yyyyyyooou tooooo." Stuttered the boy_

"_Calm down son, I know you know that me and Luce's mom are cops but don't be so nervous. Lucy will be down in just a second." No sooner had he said that, Lucy came into view._

"_Wow Lucy you look great." Said josh in awe._

"_Thanks!"_

"_Oh and hello Mrs. Messer, I'm Josh. You know now I can see where Lucy gets her beautiful looks from."_

"_You are too kind Josh and by the way it is very nice to meet you as well."_

"_Ok ok now you two have fun and Lucy you know the rules and I presume you have informed your date as well."_

"_Yes sir she had. Don't worry I promise to take very good care of her."_

_**A/N: So what you think? Want the next chapter ASAP, then you know what to do review!!! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Josh walked out of the apartment. Lucy then closed the door and turned back to look at Josh.

"_Hey, I'm so sorry bout that."_

"_It's ok, I mean first off he is your dad, and he also is a cop. I mean come on I was prepared but, when it happened I was still a little scared."_

"_Well you stood your ground. Now come on, we just can't stand here all night. Let's go to this party."_

Lucy got into Josh's car and they arrived at the party shortly after. When they got out of the car, Josh and Lucy walked up to the house hand in hand. _"So, Luce are you ready to have some fun?"_

"_Oh you know it. Now let's go!"_ With that, Josh opened the door and lead Lucy into the party. It was crazy! The lights were so bright. The music so loud. But, to her surprise Lucy was actually having a pretty good time. She was so glad that Josh asked her out and that her dad had actually let her go out on her first date. Lucy knew she would never regret this night. As the night went on, Lucy was really having fun. She even drank a little. Now being a cop's daughter, she knew this was wrong and if she got caught she was dead………LITTERALLY! But the strange thing is, she really didn't care.

"_Hey, Joshy!"  
"Yah babe?" Josh knew that Lucy was drunk and being a teenage boy with raging hormones he was going to take advantage of it._

"_I'm having so much fun!"_

"_Yah, well how bout we head upstairs and have more fun than we could ever imagine."_

_**A/N: So what did you think? What will Lucy do? What will happen? Please R&R and I promise to update soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Upstairs, huh?" said Lucy Messer as she talked her words began to slur together._

"_Yes, come on Luce." Replied Josh who was still obviously sober. As he talked to Lucy he knew that his plan was coming into play. Even though he wanted so bad to drink that night he knew he had to say sober so that everything would play right into his hand._

"_Josh, I'm not sure."_

"_Come on, it'll be something that you will never forget."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Don't worry babe, I promise I will take good care of you."_

"_Well……… since you say that, ok let's go but, promise me we won't move too fast."_

"_I promise."_

With that Josh and Lucy began to head upstairs. As Josh followed close behind, a sly smile slid across his face.

Josh and Lucy continued down the long hallway of the house when all of a sudden Josh stopped in front of what looked to be a bedroom door. Even though she knew this was a bad idea Lucy went in anyways. Josh went over to sit on the bed and Lucy being so nervous and also drunk just stood in the doorway contemplating on what she should do. Just like he was reading her mind, Josh patted the spot next to him. Lucy thought to herself,_ "Come on Lucy Messer, don't be such a baby. You are 16 years old now grow up and stop acting like such a big baby." _Lucy then slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Josh.

She never would have even agreed to come with Josh in the first place.

**A/N: So what do you think is gonna happen next? Please tell me what you think bout this chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

If she knew what would be happening next, there was no way she would have come with Josh tonight.

Danny and Lindsay sat in the living room of their apartment just wondering and worrying about Lucy. "_Linds, do you think we made a mistake by letting Lucy go on a date?"_

"_Honey, I feel the same worries but from what I've heard this feeling is normal. We knew this day would come eventually. But, you know you're right, I would feel better and I bet you would too if we called her huh?"_

"_Lindsay Messer, you read my mind. Now let's call that daughter of ours." Replied Danny as he ripped his cell phone out of his pocket._

Danny dialed the familiar number faster than he ever had before. He then put the phone on speaker so both he and his wife could hear. The phone rang, rang, and rang. There was still no answer. The phone then went to voicemail. Agitated Danny dialed again but the same thing happened.

"_Why isn't that girl answering her phone?" asked Danny_

"_She might've left her phone in the car on accident or something." Suggested Lindsay_

"_Yah, we just have to believe she is fine. I mean she is a Messer after all."_

"_Yah that's true." Said Lindsay as a slight smile slid across her face."_

Josh and Lucy sat on the bed. Lucy was so nervous, her palms were sweating and she couldn't look at Josh. Josh could sense this so he turned on his so called charm.

"_Sweetie, look at me." said Josh as he took Lucy's chin in his hand and turned her to look at him._

"_Ok, Josh, I'm sorry I'm just ya know nervous."_

"_I understand, me too." Replied Josh. As he sat there he knew that this girl was falling for all his bull so easily. This plan was going better than he thought._

Before she knew it, Josh's lips were pressed against Lucy's and he was kissing her hard. She was getting ready to push him off but then she just went with it and began to kiss him back passionately. Then Josh started to peel off her clothes.

"_Whoa, wait Josh. Please this is just too fast."_

"_What's wrong don't you want this?"_

"_No, not this. I can't do this."_ Lucy then pushed Josh off of her and began to head to the door.

"_OH NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE TEASE!" screamed Josh._

Before Lucy could reach the door, Josh grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and threw her down on the bed.

**A/N: Ok, so tell me what you think. Please R&R thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Josh then got on top of Lucy and placed his hand on top of her mouth to muffle her screams. Lucy squirmed and wiggled. She just wanted to get away from him. She tried with all of her might to escape, but she had no such luck. As she struggled, more and more, Josh put more of his weight on top of her. Then her worst dream came true. Josh pulled her clothes off and then she could feel him pull down his pants.

_"Oh no! This can't be happening! Thought Lucy to herself. Josh then began to rape her. Even though she knew that all the squirming wasn't helping, she continued to try and break free. As if the raping was bad enough, Josh began to slap her every time she moved. Lucy could feel the blood run down her face. She could also feel the swelling around her eye. Lucy started to cry to herself and before she knew it her world went black._

Josh could see that Lucy had passed out. He no longer had to work so hard, so he started to rape her with more force. As he continued, all of a sudden he could hear the alarms going off. "_Oh crap! The party is busted. I'm so outta here. But….. You Miss Messer are staying here. Hope you had fun. HA! Snickered Josh as he looked at the unconscious Lucy. _

With that he bolted out of the house and sped away in his car. The cops broke into the house and searched the house to find it deserted. Then one specific detective came to the end of a long hallway to a bed room door. This door was the only door that was somewhat open for the rest were closed completely.

Detective Don Flack opened the door. There he saw the body of what appeared to be a teenage girl. She was pretty beaten and was only wearing a bra and underwear. Flack guessed that she was probably a rape victim. The perp deserted her and must have turned her around so that her face was buried in the pillow. Knowing that he couldn't move the body, he went over and felt for a pulse. The young lady had a pulse but was obviously unconscious. So the next thing he did was call the head of CSI Mac Taylor.

After hanging up with Flack, Mac called in his detectives who were on call.

"_Messer, replied Danny as he answered his cell phone._

"_Danny, this is Mac. You and Lindsay are on call and I need you at a case ASAP! So Mac texted the address and Danny and Lindsay rushed to get ready and before they knew it they arrived at the house._

"_Hey Mac, Danny and I are here."_

"_Hey Lindsay, we're upstairs last door on the left."_

Danny and Lindsay rushed up the stairs and entered the bedroom. They walked over to stand next to Mac and saw the body.

"Still need to turn her over to ID her but we had to wait until more CSI's showed up. So Danny help me flip her."

"K boss, 1, 2, 3……..flip"

"NO!!!!!!!" screamed Lindsay. "My baby, oh my baby.

"Mac it's…….its Lucy! Cried Danny

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter. Please R&R and I promise to update soon thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mac just stood there in shock. He knew as soon as the body was flipped and he saw the face that this was definitely his goddaughter Lucy.

"_No, this can't be not my baby." Cried Lindsay as she wrapped her arms around her husband._

_"Mac, by the looks of it, Danny began to get choked up, she was raped and beaten. My daughter, my baby girl, my princess, she was raped and beaten, wasn't she Mac?"_

"_Sure looks that way." Replied Mac as a tear threatened to escape from his eyes._

"_Hey man, I'm so sorry, But let me tell you this, when I checked her pulse it was steady. She is just unconscious. I've already called a bus and they should be showing up any minute now."_

"_Thanks Flack." Replied Danny and he and his wife walked over to be next to their daughter._

Since Danny and Lindsay were both CSI'S, they both knew that they couldn't touch their daughter because they could contaminate the evidence. Since this was the case, they knelt down beside her and just started at her. "_Why her Danny? Can you answer that?"_

"_I wish I knew sweetie, I really wish I knew why this had to happen to our little girl."_

As Danny and Lindsay stared at their daughter, the sound of the ambulance came into range. Not five minutes later the EMTS were rushing into the room. All of the CSIS followed close behind as the EMTS carried one Lucy Messer down to the ambulance.

As the paramedics were putting the stretcher into the ambulance Danny and Lindsay began to climb in. _"I'm sorry you two. Even though you are cops, only family and those close to the victim can ride along."_

"_THIS IS OUR DAUGHTER!" screamed Danny and Lindsay in unison._

"_In that cases I apologize go ahead go be with your daughter._

With that they both climbed into the back of the ambulance and sate close to their daughter. It was so hard to see her like this. She was still not awake and the EMTs were poking and probing her and the two of them couldn't help but silently cry and just hold each other. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at Trinity hospital and Lucy was taken into a hospital room.

As Danny and Lindsay sat with their still unresponsive daughter, the doctor and Flack came walking in. _" Mr. and Mrs. Messer, I'm doctor Tonya Felens and as you two know this is Detective Flack. Once Lucy wakes up, I will be running the rape kit and the detective will be taking the statement. Now we just want you to know that since Lucy is still a minor, you two are more than welcome to stay in the room." _

_"Thanks, replied Danny."_ Just as Danny's last word escaped his mouth, everyone heard a noise coming from the bed.

_"What? Where am I?" asked a very confused and scared Lucy Messer._

Everyone turned around and saw Lucy as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"_What is going on here? Why am I here? Questioned Lucy._

"_Baby, it's me, Mom"  
"And also Daddy, god daddy Mac and Uncle Flack."_

"_What is going on here?"_

"_Sweetie, do you remember what happened?" asked Lindsay as she continued just to gaze at her daughter._

At that moment, Lucy's expression suddenly went blank as the events of the night began to flood back.

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Oh also thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! Please R&R Thanks!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Lucy, princess, are you alright?" asked a very worried Danny Messer._

"_It's all my fault. Everything is my fault."_

"_Luce, this isn't your fault." Said Lindsay as her heart broke as she looked at her daughter who was obliviously in pain both physically and emotionally._

"_Mom, it is I did something stupid. I got drunk ok!" screamed Lucy._

"_We know sweetie, when they were running test on you they said that your blood alcohol level was slightly above the legal limit. I know you made a mistake, but that still doesn't make this your fault."_

"_You Dad is right. Lucy you did not ask this boy to rape and beat you. Replied Mac._

"_Now honey the doctor is going to run the rape kit. Do you want me and Dad to stay?"_

"_Ya, Mom I want you to stay. Even when Uncle Flack asks me questions. Will you please stay Mom and Dad? I need you." Cried Lucy._

"_Of course!" replied Danny and Lindsay in unison._

"_Ok Lucy I need you to lie down. Mr. and Mrs. Messer how bout you go hold your daughters hand." Said the doctor._ With that the doctor started the rape kit. Lucy was starting to cry as she held her parents hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor said she was finished.

"_Alright, I'm going to send the test to the lab and put a rush on it. We should have the results within the hour."_

"_Thanks doctor." Said Lucy trying to sound calm but she was obliviously still pretty shaken up._

"_Yes, doctor thank you for everything." Added Danny as Lindsay was too busy trying to comfort Lucy to be able to talk. But, Danny was thanking the doctor for both them and she knew it._

Forty minutes late, the doctor walked back into the room. "_Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Messer," said the doctor as she glanced down to her clip board."_

_"Yes doctor, please tell me what the results are. I really need to know." Said Lucy anxiously._

"_Ok, well based on the look of things you were indeed raped. We took the sample and you did have semen inside you." _As Danny heard this, he felt sick to his stomach. It was still so hard to grasp that his little baby had been raped."

"_Did you get any DNA?" questioned Lindsay_

"_Yes, the male that the semen belonged to, he is in the hospital database."_

"_Ok, so who was it? As soon as Lucy asked this, she answered the question herself. She knew the answer she just didn't want to admit it. "It was Josh Blake wasn't it doc?"_

"_Yes, Lucy. It was indeed Mr. Blake."_

"_I'm gonna kill that sick little piece of trash." Yelled Danny as he punched the hospital room wall._

"_Danny! You need to calm down. Honey I'm just as ticked off as you but yelling isn't gonna solve anything."_

"_Yah but I'm just so mad. I think I'm gonna go call Mac ya know let him know what is goin on."_

"_Ok sweetie. I'm gonna stay here with Luce."_

"_Yah she really needs her mom right now."_

As Danny walked out into the hall and grabbed his cell to call Mac, Lindsay walked over to her daughter who was crying. "_Mom, do you think they'll get him?" _

"_Lucy Messer, if I could only guarntee you one thing in this world that thing would be that the boy who hurt you will wish he was never born and yes we will get that sick piece of garbage and punish him for doing this to you."_

_Danny walked back into the room to hear the last part of the mother daughter conversation. He didn't want to interrupt but he silently agreed with Lindsay that when they got this boy he was dead!_

_**A/N: Ok here is this chapter. What do ya think? Please R&R Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mac arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. As he came into the room with the Messer family as he saw the scene in front of him it just broke his heart.

"_Hey Lucy, how are ya feeling sweetie?" Mac knew this was a stupid question but at the moment he was at a loss for words._

"_Just trying to get by Mac." Just trying to get by." repeated Lucy._

"_So a Mac you got any news for us?" questioned Danny_

"_As a matter of fact, I sent Flack and Stella over to Josh's house."_

"_And?" asked a very anxious Lindsay._

"_And, we have him in custody. I haven't seen him yet but, I do know that while he was being escorted in everyone just stared and you could tell that the whole NYPD wanted to kill him."_

"_Mac, where do we go from here?''_

"_Danny, we have to interrogate him. Which leads me to this next point? If you would be able to handle it, I want you and Lindsay to be in the interrogation room with me and Flack."_ Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and glanced at Lucy who just shook her head. "Yes, replied Danny and Lindsay."

"_Ok, well we are interrogating him in an hour. Meet us there."  
"What about me Uncle Mac? I'm being released in like 15 minutes. What about me can I observe?"_

"_Sorry baby girl but no. But you will be at the precinct. Stella will be interrogating you."  
"Why do I have to be interrogated? I didn't do anything." Stated Lucy as the tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_It's just protocol Luce." Said Lindsay as she held her daughter. "I know you can do it. You are strong just like your daddy._

"_And your Mom." Added Danny._

"_Alright Messers meet you guys there. See ya later kiddo." Mac then kissed his goddaughter's head and left the hospital to get back to work._

Danny and Lindsay signed the release papers and grabbed Lucy's things. They then walked down to the car together as a family. The Messer family had to be at the precinct as soon as possible so the whole ride their Lucy just sat in the back seat staring out the window. She wanted to get this thing over with and move on with her life but she knew in order to that she had to confront her attacker.  
"_Ok sweetie we're here. Said Danny as he got out of the driver's seat and went around to the back to open the door for his little princess._

"_It's now or never, I can do this. Let's get this over with. Lucy tried to prepare herself as best as she could. But, in the end she knew she could do this she was a Messer after all. And as everyone knows, the Messers don't take any crap from nobody!" Ok so that was the Italian in her blood but still it worked._

Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy got on to the elevator and pressed the button to go up to their floor. Once they got to the right floor the doors opened and they walked out. It was time to confront the issues that were plaguing the entire Messer family as well as the NYPD family.


	11. Chapter 11

The Messers walked off the elevator and into the precinct. As soon as they were there they saw Flack standing outside of an interrogation room. When Flack saw the family he walked over to them.

_"Lindsay, Danny, we will be heading in there in just a few. And Lucy, sweetheart Stella is in her office. She wants you to meet her there ok."  
"K Uncle Flack. I love you Daddy and Mom." As Lucy hugged her parents she started to walk down the hall to Stella's office._

"_We love you too princess!" called Danny and Lindsay as they watched their little girl go._

"_Ok, you two, Mac is in there with Josh. He is waiting for us to get in there so we can start this thing. Are you two ready."_

_The couple glanced at each other then replied "YES!" in unison._

Flack then led Danny and Lindsay into the interrogation room to confront the monster who had hurt their daughter. As they walked in they saw him. They saw that boy who had raped their daughter. Danny could feel the anger begin to rise inside him. As he saw this boy sitting there all smug, a look of hatred overtook him and he started to inch forward with his hands in a fist. Lindsay could see how her husband was getting so she took his hand and whispered to him. _"Danny, calm down. Getting all upset won't help Lucy any. That's what we have to keep telling ourselves in order to get through this."_ Danny's only reply was a head shake and gently squeezing his wife's hand. The couple then walked over to stand by Mac.

"_Whoa this ain't fair!" hollered the scumbag. "These two are Lucy's parents they can't be here that ain't right yo!"_

"_First off you pig, I say they can be here and right now they are not Lucy's parents they are two of my best detectives so how's about you do yourself some good and just shut up ok!" responded Mac._

"_Yah whatever!" was the only reply._

"_Ok, Detective Messer and Detective Messer will begin your interrogation. If you got a problem with that I would suggest you get over it." Sneered Flack._

_Josh just gave a look of disgust and slouched down in his seat._

"_Ok Josh, this first question is pretty simple. Did you indeed rape Lucy Messer?" questioned Danny._

_**A/N: Ok so I know that this one is short but I thought I would leave you on a little cliffhanger. If you wanna know what happens next please R&R. The faster you review the faster I update. Thanks!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_"Rape? What exactly do you mean by rape?" questioned Josh with a very smug look on his face._

"_Listen kid, I ain't in the mood!" screamed Danny as his fist came down hard on the cold metal table._

"_Whoa dude calm down. "Laughed Josh._

"_Hey Josh officer Messer asked you a question now stop being such an idiot and answer the question you worthless piece of garbage." Screamed Lindsay as she came up right behind Josh._

"_I wouldn't call it rape. It was just sex."  
"Oh really?" questioned Danny. Hey smart one, it's called rape when the other person doesn't consent."_

"_Hey your daughter was so trashed she didn't know what was going on."  
"Oh really. Well then tell me how if she didn't know what was goin on; explain how she fought back against you. Why was your skin underneath her nails? Tell me how Lucy ended up with all those bruises and injuries all over her." Asked Lindsay as anger started to boil inside her._

"_What can I say, that little skank likes it rough."_

"_THAT'S IT!" Just admit it you little punk. You raped her. You raped my little girl. You tricked her into going to the party. You made sure she got drunk and that you stayed sober. You then took her upstairs. You two probably started making out a little, and then when you wanted more, she said no and you raped her. Stop being an idiot and just admit it." Screamed Danny. "_

"_Danny, Lindsay my office NOW! Flack you keep an eye on Josh."_

"_Yes boss." Replied Flack as he watched Mac lead the Messers out of interrogation._

Danny and Lindsay followed Mac into his office. Mac then went over to his desk and sat down in his oversized leather chair. Not sure what to do, Danny and Lindsay joined hands and sat in the chairs in front of their boss's chair.

"_Danny, Lindsay, what was that?"_

"_Mac, don't blame my wife. She didn't do anything."  
"Danny, we are husband and wife. We are together on this, she is my daughter too."  
"Now that that's settled, please explain to me Danny what just happen in there."_

"_Listen boss, I'm sorry, I tried to stay calm believe me I did. But that that……….. That little jerk just pushed my buttons. I mean come on you saw how smug he was acting. He was acting like nothing happened and I just lost it."_

"_Well we can't afford to have that happen again, so I feel that it would be in everyone's best interest if you two went to be with Lucy and Stella and leave the rest of this interrogation to Flack and I."_

Danny was about to open to mouth to argue, but then Lindsay squeezed his hand and he knew that Mac was right. With that Danny and Lindsay Messer walked out of the office and down the hall to Stella's office to be with Lucy.

_"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" questioned Lucy_

"_We, well it wasn't working. We needed to be with you." Replied Danny. Ok so it wasn't the whole truth but, Danny didn't want to make his daughter upset so he left a little of what happened out._

"_So, what is going on?" questioned Lindsay as she looked at her daughter then to Stella then back to her daughter."_

"_Well, we just finished talking bout what happened, and now we are just sitting here chatting waiting for you two." Was Stella's reply._

"_Ok, well what now Stella?" questioned Lindsay_

"_Now we wait. I have to keep Lucy here until Mac finishes with Josh and then we will go on from there._

About twenty minutes later, Mac and Flack came walking into Stella's office.

"_So Mac?" questioned Danny_

"_Well, the boy lawyered up and well I just got off the phone with Sinclair."_

"_And?" questioned a very impatient Lindsay Messer._

"_Well we are going to trial in 3 weeks. And until then the boy will be on probation and under a restraining order."_

"_I have a feeling there is a big but coming." Replied Stella._

"_But, he will be able to go to school. We checked with the school and since it is too late in the year, Josh and Lucy will still have some of the same classes."_

"_WHAT!?" screamed Lucy."_

"_Calm down sweetey, if that boy says even one word to you he'll be sorry._

"_Thanks Papa Mac."_

"_Don't mention it, you know I love you kid." Said Mac as he hugged his goddaughter._

After that the Messer's were allowed to leave, and so they went home. Lucy was still a little nervous. But, hopefully in three weeks, this whole mess would be put behind her. Or would it?

**A/N: Ok so here it is. What do you think of this chapter? Please R&R thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

2 ½ weeks later…………………..

Lucy Messer came through the apartment door with a very pale face and a sickly feeling. As soon as her mom saw her, she knew something wasn't right.

"_Lucy, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't feel so well. My stomach hurts. My back is kinda sore and I just feel really tired and weak. I think I might have some bug that must be goin around."_

"_Yah, maybe." Replied Lindsay. She didn't mean to sound so suspious but she couldn't help it. Her daughter was just like Danny. The Messers never got sick so something was definitely wrong._

"_I wonder?" Lindsay questioned to herself. _With that she ran up to her daughter's room. She had to ask some questions that were not going to be easy to ask or for that matter to hear the answer that he daughter would have.

"_Hey, Luce, can I talk to you?"_

"_Yah mom."_

"_Ok well honey, how long have you felt like this?"_

"_I guess it started about a week ago."_

"_Ok honey well when was your last period?"_

"_I don't know bout 2 months ago. My last one ended like two week before the whole Josh thing. Why?"_

"_Well honey, you have the exact same symptoms I had."  
"Had when?"_

"_When I found out I was pregnant with you."_

"_WHAT? YOU THINK I MIGHT BE PREGNANT?" screamed Lucy._

"_It seems that way. But you know to be sure, how bout you rest and I'll go buy a pregnancy test."  
"K mom." Replied Lucy as a tear threatened to escape from her eyes._

Lindsay Messer walked out of the apartment and headed to the drug store down the street. She couldn't believe it. Her 16 year old daughter could be pregnant by a boy who had raped her. How could this happen she wondered to herself. As she began to wallow in pity, she knew that standing outside the _store door wasn't going to help her daughter so she stopped asking what if and heading into the store to_ get the pregnancy test.

As soon as she got home, Lindsay basically flew to her daughter's room. "_Hey Luce, I'm home" Lindsay then walked over and sat next to her daughter. The time was here. It was now or never_

Lucy headed into the bathroom to take the test, a few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and just stared into her mother's eyes. _"How long till we know ma?"_

"_Bout 5 minutes. I set the timer on my watch so when it goes off then we will know for sure."_

BEEP BEEP! Went Lindsay's watch indicating that the five minutes were up. _"Are you ready sweetie?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be let's do this."_ Lucy Messer grabbed her mom by the hand and walked in to the bathroom together. Lucy went over to the sink and picked up the test. As she did tears started to spill down both the mother and daughters faces as they say that the test was indeed positive. Lucy was pregnant.

"_Now what?" cried Lucy_

"_Well I'm going to go call my ob gyn and schedule you an appointment as soon as possible. Then I will call your Dad and see if he can get here soon so we can all talk."_

"_Ok mom, just don't tell him over the phone. Just tell him something is really important and he needs to get home."_

"_I will sweetie, don't worry honey, I'm here for you."_

"_I know Mommy. I love you."_

"_I love you too honey." Replied Lindsay as she walked to get her phone to call the doctor._

_**A/N: Here it is. What do you think? Please R&R and I promise to update soon!!! Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Doctor Feldstein, Hi this is Lindsay Messer._

"_Oh Mrs. Messer I haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you? How is Lucy?"_

"_Well you see, that's why I'm calling. It has to do with Lucy. You see she was raped a little while back and she just took a pregnancy test and it was positive."_

"_So you're calling to schedule an appointment?"_

"_Yes as soon as possible."_

"_How bout tomorrow at noon?"_

"_Perfect thank you Doctor."_ Lindsay then hung up and dialed her husband's familiar number.

As Danny sat in his and Lindsay's office alone since his wife had taken some time off to help Lucy. He heard his phone ring. As he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and saw that it was his wife so he answered it right away.

_"Messer"_

"_Hey sweetie, how is your day going?" asked Lindsay as she tried to stay calm._

"_Not much it's really slow today. All I have been doing is sitting here."_

"_Well in that case……. Do you think you could ask Mac if he would let you come home early today?"_

"_Yah sure but may I as why?"_

"_I can't tell you over the phone just please ask it's very important and after you ask please call me back."_

"_Ok will do." _With that the call ended and Danny got up and walked down the hall to talk to his boss. When Danny got to Mac's office he knocked on the glass door and Mac ushered him to come in.

_"Hey boss, Linds just called and asked if I could come home early. So I was wondering if that would be ok with you?"_

"_Is everything ok?" questioned Mac._

"_I don't know she really didn't say much."  
"Ok, it's slow today so go ahead be with your wife and daughter."_

"_Thanks Mac!"_ Danny then rushed out of the office and down to the parking garage. Danny jumped on his Harley and rushed home as fast as he could without breaking the law of course.

About 10 minutes later, Danny came rushing into the apartment to see Lindsay and Lucy sitting on the couch with very serious faces.

"_Ok I rushed here as fast as I could. So what's goin on here?"_

"_Danny I think you should sit down." Said Lindsay_

"_I don't think I want to hear this."_

"_Daddy please just sit down." Said Lucy as tears began to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Ok now please tell me what is goin on here."_

"_Danny our daughter has something very important to tell you. Please just let her talk and don't do anything rash and please don't interrupt."_

"_Ok you have my words not please stop making me hang here and just tell me what is going on." Said Danny as he started to get tense._

"_Ok well Daddy I have been feeling sick this past week and well mom recognized the signs because she had the same symptoms when she found out she was pregnant with me._ With those last few words Danny knew that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said next.

"_Mom asked me a few questions and came to the conclusion that a pregnancy test would probably be the best thing to do so I took it. Dad, it was positive. Daddy I'm pregnant with Josh's baby. He raped me and now I'm pregnant."_ Danny was in utter shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby girl was having a baby. This was not even comprehendible but then again he never thought that his daughter would be raped.

"_Danny say something."  
"Daddy?"_ Danny didn't know what to say so he got up and hugged his daughter. That is all he could do was hold his daughter and just comfort her.

"_Danny, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at noon. Do you think you could come? I mean we should talk to Mac about this he is her godfather."  
"Lucy do you think you would be up for that?" asked Danny_

"_Yah, papa Mac should know. He needs to know."  
"Alright, I'll go call him now. Baby girl why don't you go rest."_

"_K daddy." Lucy then walked to her bedroom to just relax. After all it had been a very very long day._

_Danny walked into his bedroom and Lindsay followed closely behind him. They both sat down on the bed and Danny pulled out his phone to call Mac._

"_Taylor"_

"_Hey Mac, its Danny. Hey is it still pretty slow down there?"_

"_Yah still a slow day. May I ask why you are calling? I know you are not usually one for small talk."_

"_Yah we ya know Me, Linds, and Luce need to talk to ya. Do you think we could come in now?"_

"_Yah of coarse come on in you know Im always here for you and that goddaughter of mine."_

"_Ok, we will be right there."_

"_See ya then."  
"So Danny what did he say?" questioned an anxious Lindsay._

"_We are goin now I'll go get Lucy."_ Danny then walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall to his daughter's room. As he walked in he could see Lucy just lying there looking out her window.

"_Hey Lucy I just talked to papa Mac. He said we could go to the office now. What do you say?"_

"_That would be good."_

"_Lucy I promise you that boy will not get away with this. Even if I lose my job I will stop at nothing to make sure that that boy will be punished for all the pain he has caused."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

"_Hey honey I know you really don't wanna talk bout this but what are your plans about the baby?"_

"_Daddy, even though this baby is a result of something horrible, it is still my child and I already love it. I will keep my baby and raise it the best that I can."_

_**A/N: Ok so what did y'all think? What will happen next? Please R&R Thanks!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

11:30am the next day……….

Lucy finished getting ready and now was just sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Even though she already knew she was pregnant, going to the doctor was just making it seem so much more real.

"_Lucy come on its time to go!" shouted Lindsay down the hall to Lucy._

"_K, I'm comin ma."_ Lucy walked down the hall and to the living room to meet her parents.

"_You ready baby girl?" asked Danny_

"_Ya, we better go." Replied Lucy_

Together the family shuffled into the car and drove to the clinic. After about 15 minutes, the family walked into the waiting room and up to the check in desk.

"_Yes, may I help you?" asked the receptionist_

"_Yes, I'm Lucy Messer I have an appointment with doctor Feldstein at noon."_

"_Aw yes here you are. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat and as soon as the doctor is ready to see you, the nurse will come and get you."_

"_Alright thank you so much." _No sooner had Lucy gone to site with her parents; the nurse came to get her. Lucy had the option to go alone, but she really didn't want to so, her parents were allowed to come with her. The nurse asked all the usual questions and then the doctor came in. The doctor ran some blood work to confirm the pregnancy.

"_Lucy, based on the blood work, you are definitely pregnant. Now we have to go from here. I'm sorry but I have to ask you a few questions that are required to be asked for those pregnant from result of a rape. Ok?"_

"_Yes, go ahead."  
"Alright, were you really raped and not just saying it to cover up that fact that you got pregnant?"_

"_Yes, I was raped."_

"_When was your last period?"_

"_It ended a couple weeks before the rape."_

"_Ok, now what are your plans for your pregnancy? What I mean is are you thinking about adoption or an abortion."_

_Lucy was now getting all defensive."NO I WOULD NEVER KILL MY BABY OR GIVE IT UP!" screamed Lucy_

"_Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. Like I said it was required."  
"Ok, I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok now that's all. Just go to the receptionist to schedule your next appointment."  
"Thanks doctor." Said Danny and Lindsay together as they shook her hand._

Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy left the clinic and headed to car. Lucy was still in a state of shock. All she could do as they walked was place a hand and look at her still flat stomach. Wow, she was nine months away from being a mother. Who would have ever thought about this? On that note, who would have thought she would have been raped.

The Messer's were riding in the car down to the NYPD to talk to Mac. They had planned to do it the day before but something had come up and Mac had to reschedule. Mac needed to know about Lucy's pregnancy. Danny and Lindsay knew that this would make Mac even more upset and now maybe they could get this boy for good!

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter: They talk to Mac. Please R&R thanks!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy arrived at the crime lab. They were now right outside of Mac's office. Mac saw the family and ushered them to come in.

"_You ready baby girl?" asked Danny_

"_As ready as I'll ever be now come on let's get inside, papa Mac is waiting."_ The three then walked in and sat in the three chairs that Mac had set up for them.

"_So?" questioned Mac._

"_Papa Mac I have something to tell you." As she began to talk her hand came to rest on her stomach. She really hadn't meant to do it but it had started to become more common. But, this little notion did not go unnoticed._

"_Lucy? Wait Lindsay she is doing the exact same thing you did when you were………….pregnant. Wait Luce are you?"  
_

"_Yes papa Mac. I am. I just found out that I am pregnant with Josh's baby."_

"_Pregnant?" Mac still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That boy is dead. Danny, Lindsay I am going to go make some calls can you wait here and I will be right back." _

"_Daddy. What do you think papa Mac is gonna do?"_

"_If I know Mac, he is gonna try and move up the court date." Replied Danny as he consoled his daughter_

Minutes later……………… Mac came walking back into his office.

"_So Mac, what's up?" questioned a nervous Lindsay._

"_Well I let the judge know about our change in circumstances, and I got the trial moved up to next week."_

"_Really?" asked Lucy_

"_Yes, honey."_

"_Aw thank you papa Mac." Said Lucy as she went to Mac and hugged him._

After the warm embrace between Mac and Lucy, the Messer's left the office and proceeded home.

A/N: Sorry I know it's been awhile but thanks for hanging with me and the story. I know this one is short but I am having a little bit of writers block so please R&R and I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

ONE WEEK LATER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was the day of the trial. Lucy Messer was awake and it was only 5:30 am. The trial wasn't until noon but the only reason she was up was because she was starting to experience the rough sides of pregnancy…………………………….morning sickness. Right now Lucy was on the bathroom floor with her head in the toilet. Lucy must have been in the bathroom for about 30 minutes when the bathroom door opened. _"Honey are you ok?" asked Lindsay_

"_Yah just starting to experience the morning sickness thing"_

"_Yah, I remember that. Honey how bout you hop in the shower and clean up and when you get out we will see if you feel up to breakfast."_

"_K Mama."_

About 45 minutes later Lucy came walking into the kitchen and sat down. She was surprised to see that her dad was up and already eating breakfast. _"Hey Luce, mom told me that the morning sickness has begun to kick in. How ya feelin now sweetie?" asked a very concerned Danny._

"_A lot better but now I am so craving some pancakes drenched in maple syrup."_

"_Your wish is my command." Smiled Lindsay._

"_Thanks Mom!"_

The Messer family enjoyed a family breakfast. It was starting to get late, already 9:30. So everyone started off to get ready for the trial. Lucy was the first to finish and was now sitting on the couch waiting for her family. Danny and Lindsay both walked into the living room together and sat down next to their daughter.

"_Are you ready to go honey?" asked Danny to his daughter._

"_I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be."_

"_Ok, Danny, Lucy lets go."_

The Messer's walked into the courtroom………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: Ok so I left you on a cliffhanger. But please tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks! Please R&R and I promise to update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Danny and Lindsay led their daughter over to their side of the courtroom. They had just sat down when the court doors opened again to reveal Josh and his parents walking in. As Josh sat down, he looked over at Lucy and gave her a smug smile. As she saw that face her stomach began to feel a little sick. He couldn't believe that the child growing inside of her had such a sick father. It was like the baby knew that Josh was in the room and it hated the boy just as much as she did. The Blake's and The Messer's all sat in silence for about five minutes when the judge walked in and they all stood.

"_You all may be seated. "Boomed the judge._ They all sat and Lucy just looked up to the judge. She was so ready to get this over and done with. Josh's Lawyer then stood up to start the case.

"_You honor, I'd like to call Josh Blake up to the stand. Now Mr. Blake please tell the court in your own words what happened that night."_

"_Ok, well it's pretty open and shut. I asked Lucy out on a date. She said yes so we went to my friend's house party. Ok, then she started drinking. I told her not to. Yah know, I didn't want something to happen to her. Well she got a little tipsy and we went upstairs. Well one thing led to another and there you have it."_

"_Thank you Josh you may step down."_ As Lucy heard this, she got sick to her stomach. How could the lawyer truly believe this crap? He didn't even ask Josh any questions. Why didn't they ask him about how he beat her? They really can't believe him. So it was true, she was a little tipsy but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of what happened to her.

"_Your honor I would now like to call my next witness."_

"_Yes, please proceed."_

"_I'd like to call Lucy Messer up to the stand."_ Lucy looked at her parents who gave her a reassuring nod and she walked up to the stand confident. She was not going to give Josh the satisfaction of seeing her scared and weak.

"_Ms. Messer now please tell me in your words what happened that night."_

"_Ok, well that day at school Josh asked me to go to his friend's party. I said yes so that night we went. Now yes I will admit that I had a few drinks but I was still fully aware of what happened. Josh asked me upstairs and I said yes. We made out a little then he wanted more. But you see I didn't. This made him mad and he tried to keep me on that bed. I didn't want that so I went to get up and he pulled me back down. He then began to hit me then he raped me." Cried Lucy._

"_Thank you Ms. Messer please take a seat."_ Lucy then took her seat and the lawyer looked at the judge.

"_Nothing further your honor." Said the lawyer._ Now it was Lucy's lawyer's turn.

"_Your honor I would like to call a surprise witness if you will allow it."_

"_Yes, I will allow it. Now please call your witness."_

"_Yes your honor. I would like to call CSI Mac Taylor from the NYPD crime lab" _Just then all of the surprised eyes turned to see Mac walk up to the witness stand.

"_Now Mr. Taylor you are the one who asked the court date to be moved up yes."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Why?" Mac didn't know if he should tell why since it really wasn't his place to say. But the look he got from Lucy told him that he should just tell them………………………………….. "Mr. Taylor?" questioned the lawyer._

"_Oh sorry, yes I asked the court date to be moved up due to new circumstances."_

"_What would those be?"_

"_Lucy Messer just found out she was pregnant as a result of the rape."_

"_Really? But, you see based on the defense, the sex was consensual. And based on the evidence at this time you can't prove it was rape."_

"_Yes, at the time all we had was proof of sexual activity and the bruises. But yes technally that was not enough to prove rape. But, you I was working late last night just trying to find something to prove rape. And well I did." _Lucy stared up to Mac with her mouth nearly hitting the floor. Did Mac really just say what she thought?

"_Please Mr. Taylor, continue." Said the lawyer._

"_Well, I went back to the scene and I found out that the owners of the house had something called a nanny cam. I don't know why they had it but that is besides the point. Anyways I got a warrant to take the video from the camera and that's when I saw it."_

"_What is that?"_

"_The proof of the rape."_

"_Mr. Taylor please show this proof." Ordered the judge._

_**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? I know you all hate cliffhangers but if you wanna know what happens next R&R Thanks! I promise to update soon!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Mac was nervous about showing this evidence. He could barely handle it and he was just the godfather. How were the parents going to handle it? Mac once again looked to the Messer family. He saw Danny and Lindsay look at each other then up at him. He knew that this evidence needed to be shown and even though it would be hard, Danny and Lindsay knew this.

"_Mr. Taylor please show us the evidence." Repeated the judge._

"_Yes your honor." Replied Mac and he stood up to place the tape in the player._

The horrible scene began to flow across the screen. Lucy looked over at Josh who had a smug smile across his face as he reminisced the events. But as an angry look spread across the judge's face, that smugness disappeared.

"_Alright Detective, please stop the tape."_

"_Yes your honor." Mac did as he was told and took out the tape._

"_Alright since this is not a trial with a jury I have a decision to make. And after seeing this tape I can see that my decision is very easy to make. Mr. Blake I find you guilty. You are sentenced to 15 years in prison will no parole. I will make sure you do not ever mess with this family or any family again. Now bailiff get this scumbag out of my courtroom." _With that Josh was taken away in handcuffs.

Mac stepped off the witness stand and went over to his goddaughter.

"_Papa Mac, wow thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me….. To us." Said Lucy and her hand was placed on her stomach and she glanced down at her still flat stomach."_

"_Yes Mac, thank you." Replied Lindsay as she gave Mac a hug._

"_Mac thanks for goin the extra mile for my baby girl." Added Danny._

"_Its no problem. You guys are family ya know. I would do anything for that little girl and for you guys."_

Danny, Lindsay, Mac, and Lucy all walked out of the courthouse with smiles across their faces.

**6 Months Later…………………………………………………………….**

Everything was going great with the Messer family. Today was the day. Lucy was told that at her appointment today she would be able to find out if she was having a boy or girl. She should have been able to find out months ago, but her baby was sitting in a position that was unable to be determined what the sex of the baby was. "_Lucy lets go we are going to be late."  
"Alright Mama, I'm coming." Hollered Lucy. _They were now in the car and mother and daughter were having a serious conversation.

"_So Luce are you excited about finding out what you're having?"_

"_Yah, hopefully this baby of mine will cooperate with me this time." Replied Lucy as she patted her baby bump."_

"_That baby is just like you were when I was pregnant with you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought I told you."_

"_No, but please do."_

"_Well for the first 7 months, all the visits we couldn't see what you were."_

"_Then right after me and your Dad got married you know how I went to Montana."_

"_Yah"_

"_Well, I had to have my 8__th__ month visit there and well that's you decided to sit just right and we found out you were a girl. The first thing I did was text your father because I knew he would want to know. Of course he told the whole team and after his shift he called me and we talked for a whole two hours."_

"_Well I hope this child will let me see what it is so we can get ready for it."_

15 minutes later, Lindsay and Lucy arrived at the clinic. Lucy walked up to the check in desk.

"_Name." asked the receptionists._

"_Lucy Messer." Was Lucy's reply._

"_Yes, the nurse will come out to get you in a few minutes."_

"_Thank you so much."_

Lucy went over to join her mother in the reception area. About 10 minutes later, the nurse came out and called Lucy back into the room.

"_Ok Lucy Dr. Feldstein will be right in to get that ultrasound done and hopefully we can figure out if little baby Messer is a boy or a girl."_

"_Yes, thank you nurse Pierson."  
_"_You're welcome now you know the drill change into this gown and then we will be set." Lucy did as she was told and changed into the gown. She then went over and sat next to her mother. About five minutes later the doctor came walking in._

"_Alright Lucy hop on up on the table and let's get the gel on your stomach." Lucy did as she was told and the doctor spread the cool gel all over her baby bump._

"_Alright Lucy I see a head, and arms, legs and oh look at this."_

"_What, what is it doc?" questioned an anxious Lucy._

"_Your baby is setting just right. Do you wanna know what you are having?"_

"_Yes!" squealed a very anxious Lucy Messer._

"_Congratulations mommy! You are having a little girl!"_

_**A/N: Ok so what do you think of this chapter? Ok, so do you wanna know the response to this news? Please R&R remember the more reviews I get the faster the update. Thanks again!!!!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy Messer had just found out that she was going to have a baby girl. She was now sitting in his mother's car just staring out the window rubbing her baby bump. Lindsay looked at her daughter just before she started the car and realized that he needed to talk.

"_Hey, Luce how yak feeling?"_

"_Great Mom really, I'm having a little girl."_

"_Why do you look so down?"_

"_Just a little scared ya know? How will everyone take it?"_

"_Everyone will be very happy for you. Now how bout you call your Dad and we'll go home and fix a special dinner." With that, Lucy whipped out her cell phone and dialed her Dad's number._

Danny Messer sat in the break room. It was a really slow day so the whole team was just relaxing in the room. _"Hey Danny, what's up? You seem kind of distant today." Asked Mac._

"_Oh sorry boss. It's just that Lucy had her appointment today and I'm just waiting for a call." Just then Danny's phone went off._

"_Well speaking off Lucy………………."Hey Lucy so, what's the news?"_

"_Well Daddy, I'm having a little girl!" squealed Lucy in response._

"_Congratulations baby girl!" exclaimed the excited soon to be grandfather._

"_Make sure to tell the team please Daddy."_

"_They are all sitting in here right now. Ya know it's been a very slow day so as soon as I'm done talking to you that is the first thing I will do. I promise Lucy luce."_

"_Thanks Daddy! Well we just got home so I better go help mom make dinner. See ya later love you!"_

"_Love you too!"_ With that the line went dead and Danny looked up at the team.

"So Da_nny tells us, what happened?" asked a concerned godfather Mac._

"_Well my daughter is having a daughter! Exclaimed Danny._

"_And how is she?"_

"_Wonderful!"_

"_Give her our regards. And Danny it's a slow day, go be with your family."_

"_Thanks boss!"_ With that Danny rushed home to be with his wife, daughter, and soon to be granddaughter.

Lindsay and Lucy were rushing around in the kitchen to try and get dinner done. It was suppose to be just the two of them tonight but Danny was let off early so now it would be an even better celebration….. A family dinner, a family celebration. As they were cooking Lindsay could tell that her daughter was very uncomfortable being on her feet for so long and she looked tired.

"_Hey Luce, go sit down."_

"_Mom, I'm fine."_

"_Honey I was pregnant once I can tell how you feel. All that's left is taking the food out of the oven. You've done enough now go rest._ Lucy did as she was told and went to sit on the couch and lift up her feet. Right as she sat down, she saw the door open.

"_Hey, Daddy!" said Lucy as her father walked over to her."_

"_Hey sweetie how ya feelin? How is my granddaughter feelin." Replied a very happy Danny._

"_I'm good, she is good. But, this kid of mine won't stop kicking me so I am a little sore and my feet hurt but you know that is what comes along with being pregnant."_

"_Hey Danny, dinner is almost done. Just have a seat while I set the table. Said Lindsay to her husband as she kissed him then went back to finishing dinner._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The Messer family was now sitting on the coach just talking. They had just finished dinner and now it was all baby talk. _"So, have you thought of any names yet Luce?" questioned Danny._

"_Yah honey I've been wondering that too." Added Lindsay._

"_Well, kinda. I mean I have a name picked out but I'm kinda scared to tell anyone."_

"_Come on sweetheart tell your Daddy."_

"_Hey!"_

"_And you mother."_

"_Thank you very much."_

"_OK the name I picked is Lydia Danielle Messer. I chose Lydia because I know mom wanted to name me that but, Danny got his choice and Danielle cause of Daddy. You know Daniel Danielle. So what do you guys think?"_

"_I love it sweetie." Replied Danny_

"_Me too!" replied Lindsay as she reached over and hugged her daughter._

Lucy began to grow more tired so she decided to go to sleep. Everything seemed to be going great. The baby had a name and tomorrow her dad and papa Mac would begin the nursery.

"_I love you Lydia Danielle Messer. You hear that baby? I love you with my whole heart." Whispered Lucy and she placed her hand on her stomach and let sleep overtake her._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is just a fluff chapter. It's about the baby nursery. Ya know just some family stuff. Now please continue reading Thanks!!!!!!!**

Lucy Messer woke up that next morning from a hard kick from the baby.

"_Hey little girl settle down in there. Said Lucy to her daughter as she rubbed her belly._ Lucy glanced over to the alarm clock that was placed on her bedside table. The digital letters read 9:30.

"_I guess it's time to get up." Sighed Lucy as she slowly rose up out of her bed to go into the kitchen._

"_Good Morning Mom and Dad."_

"_Hey honey." Replied the couple in unison. _Lucy went over to the breakfast and joined her parents in eating breakfast. They all talked about the baby and then the subject of the nursery came up.

"_Hey dad, I was just wondering, how are you and papa Mac gonna do my room?"_

"_It's a surprise but, I promise you will like it."_

_Ok." Replied an anxious Lucy._

_**LATER THAT DAY………………………………………………………………………………………**_

"_Mac, I can't believe we are done already."_

"_What can I say, when you got it, you got it."_

"_Ok Mac I get it." Laughed Danny in response._

"_So, go get the goddaughter of mine and show her this beautiful nursery."_

"_Yes boss! Hey Lucy Mackenzie Messer get your pregnant butt in here!" hollered Danny._

"_Coming Dad!" screamed Lucy._

"_Well it sure took you long enough Ms. Messer." Exclaimed Danny as a laugh threatened to erupt._

"_Hey Dad you try being 6 months pregnant and see how fast you move."_

"_Ok fair enough. But, you see, the reason I wanted you to get here was because me and papa Mac have finished."_

"_Already?" questioned Lucy._

"_Well in the words of your papa Mac, when you got it you got it." Snickered Danny._

"_Well show the girl the room already Danny. Don't make her stand here forever."_

"_Yes boss."_

"_Hey Ma come here." Screamed Lucy._

"_What, what happened is it the baby?" asked a worried Lindsay._

"_No, the baby is fine. Dad and Papa Mac are about to show me the nursery and I want my wonderful mom to be there with me when I see it for the first time."_

"_Oh alright let's do this baby girl."_

Danny covered Lucy's eyes and Mac covered Lindsay's. Danny then reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it. As soon as the men led the girls into the room they removed their hands from in front of their eyes.

"_What do you think baby girl?" questioned Danny._

"_Oh my gosh I love it."Squealed Lucy in response._ Lucy was in awe as she looked around the nursery. The nursery was painted a light shade of pink with a light purple border. The crib was in the corner and it was white as was the changing table that stood a few feet away. Then, Lindsay saw something that brought tears to her eyes.

"_Danny, you are using the chair." Said Lindsay as she recognized the rocking chair that Danny had given her when Lucy was born_

"_I thought it was appropriate." Was Danny's only response._

_**A/N: Ok, please R&R and tell me what you think. I promise to update soon. Thanks everybody!!!!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys this is just an author's note: I just put up a new chapter and I don't think anyone read it because there are no reviews and that makes me so sad. So here is the deal to all my wonderful readers, if I don't get any reviews the updates will be very slow thanks y'all have a goodnight!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**2.5 months later…………………………………………………………………**

Lucy Messer was no 8.5 months pregnant. The doctor said in just a few weeks the baby would be born. Everything was going great. The nursery was done. The baby had a name. And Lucy was on summer break so school wouldn't be an issue. What could possibly go wrong?

Lucy was sitting in the apartment by herself just watching TV. She really couldn't do much right now in her condition. As Lucy sat there all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Lucy thought about ignoring it but, it could be about her parents or something else of importance so, she decided to answer the door.

_"Excuse me miss, are you Lucy Messer?"_

"_Yes I am can I help you?_

"_Lucy Messer you've been served."_ The strange man then walked away.

Lucy shut the door and opened up the envelope. She glanced at the papers and couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Ms. Lucy Messer,_

_George and Maria Blake are suing you for custody of their grandchild that is yet to be born. You must appear at the hearing and a decision will be made after the hearings._

_Thank you for understanding,_

_Judge Marcus Brown._

"_WHAT!?" screamed Lucy._ She knew what she had to do now. Lucy whipped out her cell phone and called her mom's phone. The phones rang and rang and still nothing so she decided to call her dad's phone and still nothing. Lucy was a Messer and as everyone knew a Messer couldn't sit back and do nothing so she waddled down to the street corner and hailed a cab.

"_Where to miss, hospital?"_

"_No not today, I need to go to the NYPD crime lab please."_

The cabbie dropped Lucy off at the precinct and Lucy waddled onto the elevator and up to the crime lab. As soon as the doors opened. Lucy walked down the hall and looked into her parent's office to see them both working intensely searching something on their computers. Lucy didn't want to interrupt them but, this was very important.

_"Excuse me?" questioned a nervous Lucy._ Both Messer's turned around and were shocked at who they saw standing in the door way of their office.

"_Lucy Mackenzie Messer what are you doing here?" asked Danny_

"_Lucy your due date is just around the corner, you shouldn't be here you should be at home resting." Added Lindsay._

"_Well if you would answer you phones I would have had to come down here."_

"_Ok, what is so important that you had to waddle down here Luce?" Danny asked his daughter.  
"Here, look at these. Dad, Mom, I've been served."_

Danny and Lindsay glanced at the papers in disgust. They couldn't believe that those scumbag's parents would have any right to the unborn baby. I mean their son was a rapist and now they were trying to punish the victim.

"_What am I going to do? The hearing is in two days and I don't know what to do Mom, Dad please help me." Cried Lucy Messer and tears began to stain her cheeks._

"_Let's go talk to papa Mac. Maybe he could help in some way." Suggested Lindsay._

"_Yah lets go right now. I believe he is in his office." Added Danny._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny knocked on Mac's office door to which Mac ushered the Messer clan to come on in.

"_Danny, Lindsay, why is Lucy here?" questioned a very confused godfather._

"_Mac, that's what we need to talk to you about." Answered Danny. With that Danny handed Mac the papers._

"_They are really going to try and take custody?" questioned Mac._

"_It looks like it papa Mac. They can't take my baby Papa Mac. Please can you help me?" cried Lucy._

"_Let me see what I can do. Danny, Lindsay take the rest of the week off and deal with this. I'll make some calls and then let you know what I find out."_

"_Thanks!" replied the Messer family as they turned and walked out to go home._

Mac then went back into his office and started to make those calls. There had to be something he could do. The Messer's didn't deserve all the things they were going through. They had already been through enough. No, Mac Taylor would not take this; he would make sure that Lucy got her baby. Lucy would be happy and they all would get through this, together.

**A/N: Ok so here is a little angst for ya!!! So what do you think is gonna happen next? Please R&R thanks! I promise I'll update soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note

Ok everyone I know I haven't updated in like forever. But you know being a new college student doesn't really give you much free time. But, I would like to lets all of my faithful readers know that I am going to update this story now. I know it's been awhile but hopefully this update will be worth it. I will try to get it up here within the next few days. Thank you all for being so patient with me I really appreciate it!

Thanks


	25. Chapter 25

Mac Taylor was now happier than he had been since he had heard about the whole ordeal with the Messer family. He had just got off the phone with the department lawyer who had told him that it. Was not possible for Lucy's rapists' parents to gain custody of the baby because they technically had no right since their son had raped Lucy and in turn had no right to the baby Mac grabbed his phone to call the family

"_Hello," replied Danny as he picked up the phone._

"_Hey Danny, It's Mac, I need you, Lindsay, and Lucy to get down here ASAP."_

"_Ok we are on our way now." Danny then hung up the phone._

"_What was that?" asked a very pregnant Lucy Messer as she waddled over to where her parents were standing."  
"Ok, Lindsay, Luce, that was Mac and he wants us down at the precinct ASAP!"  
"Ok this might be good news right Danny?" asked Lindsay to her husband.  
"I hope!" was Danny's only response._

Danny and Lindsay rushed to the car as Lucy waddled as fast as she could. Because both of her parents were cops, Lucy knew her dad would use the siren so they could break a few traffic laws legally. Before she knew it Lucy was on the elevator with her parents going upstairs to see what news her papa Mac had for her. She then finally reached his office and waddled over to the seat with her parents standing behind her. You see when you are 8.5 months pregnant, standing is not really all that easy for you.

_"Ok papa Mac what is it. "Questioned Lucy_

"_Ok, you guys I just got off the phone with the department lawyer and…….."_

"_Yes Mac" replied both Danny and Lindsay in unison._

"_Ok, he said that Josh's parents cannot have custody of the baby since their son is a convicted rapist, and that is how Lucy got pregnant, so legally neither Josh nor any person in his family has any right to the baby."_

"_Are you for real?" question Lucy as tears began to trickle down her cheeks._

"_Yes Luce, little Lydia Danielle Messer is yours and only yours. You do not have to worry about that rotten boy or his parents taking her from you" replied Mac to his goddaughter_

Lucy then jumped…..well jumped as well as a 8.5 pregnant woman could jump and gave Mac the biggest hug she could. "_Thank you papa Mac thank you so much!" squealed Lucy._

Danny and Lindsay both look over at their daughter and saw just how happy see was and tears began to form and fall. As soon as Lucy let go of Mac she went to sit down when all of a sudden…………………

**A/N: Ok first off thank you for all being so patient with me! Ok so here is yet another cliffhanger. I hope you all continue reading…. So what's going to happen next……..?**


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy Messer just stood there with a look of shock spread across her face.

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" asked a very nervous Lindsay Messer to her daughter_

"_My water…..it just broke!"Was Lucy's only response._

"_Danny, go get the car and pull around front. I know we have the bag in the trunk so just meet us up front." Shrieked Lindsay_

"_Ok baby girl now sit down and just breathe…..In and out like you were taught._

"_Mom, the contractions are AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, starting and it hurts really badly. I don't think that I can do this I mean I'm 16 years old can I really handle this?"  
_

"_Luce I know that it hurts but yes you can do this. You are going to be an excellent mother and just remember you will never be alone, we are all here for you. Now let's get you to the hospital so I can meet my little granddaughter."_

"_Keep me updated" yelled Mac as mother and daughter walked out of his office._

"_We will papa Mac don't worry." Replied Lucy as she turned around and smiled at her godfather._

Lucy was now in her hospital room facing the pain of her contractions. Lindsay was her birthing coach and Danny waited out in the waiting room with the rest of the team. Lucy felt terrible about having to ask her dad to wait outside but, it would be way too weird if he was in there while she was giving birth.

"_Mom, can I tell you something." Asked a very nervous Lucy Messer_

"_Yah baby anything!"_

"_I'm scared! What if my daughter doesn't like me? What if I fail epically?"  
_

"_Honey all new parents have that same fear but, you have a lot of people here for you; this baby will be so loved." Replied Lindsay as she gave her daughter a hug._

Just then the doctor came walking in to check up on Lucy. "_Alright let's see how far along you are alright!"_ The doctor checked over everything then looks back to Lucy and Lindsay._ "Lucy you are now fully dilated, it's time to push."_ Lucy couldn't believe in just a little more time she would be holding her baby girl.

Lindsay could see the worried expression in her daughter's eyes. She knew that her daughter could do this but she also knew that her daughter was scared. Lindsay then took Lucy's hand in hers and gave her a reassuring nod.

"_Ok, Lucy, push." Ordered the doctor_

"_AWWWWWW!!!!!!" wailed Lucy as she pushed._

"_Come on sweetie you can do it!"Coached Lindsay to her daughter._

After five long painful hours of labor, the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

"_Congratulations, Lucy here is your baby girl." Said the doctor as she placed the baby into her mother's arms_

_**A/N: so what do you think? More baby info in next chapter. As for now, please R&R thanks!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy held her baby for the first time and tears just kept rolling down her cheeks.

_Hey Lydia Danielle Messer, I'm your mommy and I just want you to know that I love you." With that Lucy kissed the top of her daughter's soft head._

"_I am so proud of you Miss Lucy Messer." Said Lindsay to her daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Thanks mom!" was Lucy's only reply._

"_How about we bring in your dad so he can also meet Lydia."_

"_That sounds like a plan!" said Lucy as a huge smile spread across her face as she continued to just stare at her daughter._

Lindsay walked out of the room and down the hall to where the waiting room was. She really didn't want to leave her daughter but she knew what it was like to be a new mom and how each new mom always liked to have a few moments alone with their newborn baby. So, Lindsay walked through the two doors and into the waiting room where she found her husband pacing around the room. As he was turning around to go the opposite direction, his eyes met those of his wife. He immediately ran over to her.

"_Linds, how is Lucy? How is our granddaughter?" asked an obviously anxious Danny Messer._

"_They are both fine honey. Would you like to come meet our granddaughter?"_

"_I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do at this moment."_

With that, the couple both walked hand in hand back into Lucy's hospital room. Lindsay immediately walked over to the chair she had been sitting in. She noticed that her husband wasn't behind her and looked back to see him still standing in the doorway.

"_Daddy, are you ok?"  
"Look at you baby girl, you just gave birth and here you are worrying about your old man."_

"_Well, I am a Messer and that is what we do, care about our family."_

"_You are right about that."_

"_Daddy, would you like to meet your new granddaughter."_

"_Yes!" was Danny's only response._

Lucy handed Lydia over to Lindsay who just looked into the baby's eyes and cried.  
"_This reminds me so much of you when you were born." Cried Lindsay_

Danny walked over to where Lindsay was holding Lydia and just smiled.

"_Danny I would like to introduce you to our granddaughter, Lydia Danielle Messer. Would you like to hold her?"_

"_Yes I would." Danny was then handed the baby._

"_Hey Lydia, I'm you grandpa. I just wanna let you know that you couldn't have asked for a better mom. You see Lucy over here is my daughter and even before you got here, she loved you so much and was and still is willing to give up her life for you."_

"_I love you Daddy!" cried Lucy_

Danny leant over to Lucy and placed a kiss on her forehead. Just then the baby started to get fussy.

"_I think someone wants their mommy." Laughed Danny as he handed the baby back to her mother."_

_**A/N: Ok here is this chapter. What do you think? Please R&R and I promise to update soon thanks!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Today was the day, Lucy was taking Lydia home. Now she sat on the edge of the hospital bed bags packed and holding Lydia as her parents put everything in the car.

"_Alright Ms. Messer are you ready to take my granddaughter home?" asked Danny to his daughter._

"_Yes Daddy!"_

"_Alright your mom is in the car and so is this car seat so let's say we leave this place and go home."_

"_I can't think of anything else that would sound better than that."_

"_Alright lets go." Replied Danny as he placed a kiss to Lucy's head they bent down and kissed Lydia's forehead._

Danny pulled the car into the parking garage and parked. Danny and Lindsay got out and while Lindsay fished the bags out of the trunk, Danny went and opened the door for his daughter. Lucy was holding her baby in the car seat and started walking up the stairs to their apartment. When the family reached the door, he opened it up for his daughter and wife. As Lucy walked into the apartment she noticed that her baby was sleeping and immediately took her to her nursery and placed her down in the crib. Lucy then just continued to stare at the baby when before she knew it, she noticed that her mom and dad had joined her and they all just stood there taking in the sight. They would make it through this. After all they were the Messers!

THE END

**A/N: Thanks for reading please R&R!**


End file.
